


Fractured Scars

by ThatOneMawile



Series: TIF (BTIO) Oneshots and Continuations [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A not so pleasant Christmas, Analysing Barry's Behaviour leads to the obvious conclusion, Julian is worried about his chest being ripped open by a speedster, Julian knows he's Alchemy, Killer Frost!Caitlin, Lichtenberg Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: Julian has a weird relationship with Barry - It may be because he knows Barry's secrets or maybe? Maybe it's because of what the two do outside of there day jobs.Aka Julian accidentally helps Barry get killed after he finds out he may or may not be a speedster and there's lots of regret on both sides.





	1. Scars Echo Fractures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nice clean seperate work from my one shot collection TIF(BTIO). These 3 chapters are still there, it's just easier to read them here in a row without the mess of other chapters getting in the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was unlike anything he had ever seen, the damaged skin trailed down Allen’s spine, while crackling, raised scars that crackled and traveled down his back where they disappeared below the over-sized nerdy maroon sweater Allen had pulled up high.

Barry Allen wasn’t subtle in any term of the word. Heart on his sleeve, exposed to a world that didn't care about how delicate it was, beating and destroying it. But Julian had always noticed something was… Off. It was the way he shrugged down his plush, long-sleeved jumpers in the middle of summer when no sane person would do so. It was the way he wore long sleeve undershirts that barely hid the stringy muscles while exercising, lean and stalky compared to the buff officers. The way he avoided having people directly behind him, sticking to the shadows. Inside their lab he seemed to lighten up, only stiffening when passing by Julian or the skylight.

 

It was why Julian questioned his motives - Why would a simple CSI be so nervous  around cops? Didn't help that Allen disappeared at all hours of the day. It wasn’t until Julian happened to manage to sneak behind Allen one day that the enigma expanded. Sharp, neat hairline, probably freshly cut that morning if Julian was right (He knew his hairstyles - Daniel had always forced him to cut his hair. Little brothers were a  _ pain _ ) but what really caught his eye was the bright red starburst at the nape of Allen’s neck. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, the damaged skin trailed down Allen’s spine, while crackling, raised scars that crackled and traveled down his back where they disappeared below the over-sized nerdy maroon sweater Allen had pulled up high.

 

It was frankly beautiful in the way explosions are, destructive and dangerous but fractures that could of been holes into another universe (Even as Alchemy he didn't have that ability - It was so long since he'd seen someone with a scar that unique which raised the question of how exactly he had got it - Definitely not in a normal and painless way) and something inside Julian snapped. He wanted to see _more._ His mind was overflowing, questions spilling out faster than Central’s protector. _Did it travel all the way down? How did he get it?_ _Would he let me get a closer look at it? Ever?_

 

“Julian?” Allen’s now facing him, hazel eyes (No… Are they… Gold?) clouded by confusion. He doesn’t miss however how Allen’s stance changes from the casual clumsy weak stance to a stiff, defensive one. Hand loosely at his sides Julian takes a deep breath before answering (He didn’t want Allen to attack him - Wait when did he become worried that Allen would hurt him? Something stirred in his gut and spikes of fear raced up his spine -  _ Worry about this first Julian _ )

 

“Is there something I can help you with Allen? Or are going to continue staring at me all day?”

 

A flash of -  _ something  _ (He’s going insane -  _ Humans  _ definitely couldn’t change their eye colors as quickly as Allen - Again, he’s paranoid) passes over Allen’s eyes and his face morphs into his neutral expression while around Julian Albert - a scowl. Feet shuffling his head bobs and Julian just  _ knows  _ he’s about to make a sarcastic comment. “ _ I _ was staring? What were you doing back there then?” (Allen is way too uptight about this - He shouldn’t be that annoyed that someone was staring at his -  _ Oh. _ )

 

Suddenly something inside Allen snaps and his shoulders slump over in defeat. “You saw that huh?” His laugh is bitter and an acidic taste fills Julian's mouth. The air smells like ozone as Allen collapses in his chair and large green eyes blink up at him sadly. “They’re hideous... I don’t like people seeing them.” Julian feels like he is burning under Allen’s gaze and Alchemy squirms unnecessarily in his mind (He wonders if he shows his other side to Allen what he would do - Show him something truly hideous. Alas, he would have to kill him if he did so - Maybe Savitar wants to create another minion? He’ll just be as truthful as he can be)

 

“Hideous? Allen I think it’s beautiful. Such unique scarring... “ Allen’s scoffing interrupts him. (Scoffing. He had the decency to scoff at him. Honestly when Savitar moves into his final plan if he would allow Alchemy to keep a human pet… ( _ He didn’t however realize that Savitar couldn’t save the one human Alchemy wanted to keep around if he was going to continue his plans - Then again you can’t call him ‘Human’ in any stretch of the word. Alchemy is just going to have to suck it up and deal with losing Allen. Again.) _ )

 

“Sure Julian. I’m sure you don’t have to deal with scar that cover your whole body. Fun fact - It isn’t fun” As sharp as Allen’s tongue was Julian could see the man was in his own personal hell. The childish good looks were darkened by insomnia and -  _ was that blood on his collar? _ Taking a good look at Allen was shocking - Nothing added up. The scar was just a physical reminder of how the man was such an enigma.

 

Carefully broaching the subject, Julian let his voice drop into something that could be considered ‘Sincere’ “ _ Barry _ … How did you get your scars? I… They weren’t made to look that way were they?’ (Scars like that… he could only see them as knife wounds. But who would carve up a simple CSI? Unless it wasn’t carved…) Allen is staring at him intently now, and Julian was getting hot under his gaze. Had he said something wrong?

 

“You know nothing about what happened here 2 years ago?” (2 years ago? He was hunting the stone while the particle accelerator happened - Round 1 of the Metas.)

 

“The Particle Accelerator explosion right? What’s your point?” (Is he a Meta? Impossible…)

 

“I was struck by lightning in this lab. That’s how I got this Lichtenberg Figure. It… It covers my torso and limbs, a permanent reminder. Nothing good came out of that night”

 

He did not expect that - But at least one part of the enigma has been uncovered. But Julian knew the chances of surviving a lightning strike were slim... ( _ Wasn’t that how Savitar got his speed? _ He buried that little fact deeper into his mind to escape it again)  _ Especially _ one that coincides with a particle explosion. He should really bite the bullet… Not like he has a friendship to lose right?

 

“Hey Allen”

 

“Yeah Julian?”

 

“You aren’t… you aren’t a Meta right? I mean the whole lightning strike and the particle accelerator explosion? It all sounds like the perfect mix for a Speedster”

 

Allen’s mouth crunches into a frown and he lets out a breath Julian didn’t know he was holding. He was still too tense for Julian’s liking but that could be down to the fact Julian had seen his scars when Allen was obviously concerned and private about them. Rising to his feet, Allen looks small - He barely looks capable of hurting a fly with his giant gangly limbs and clumsy feet.

 

“I wish Julian… maybe if I was a speedster… ” His mouth turns in a scowl and his glare sharpens (Apparently Allen is very bitter about this subject - fancy that.) “... I wouldn’t have these scars. Or maybe my dad would still be alive. Goodnight Julian” Spinning on one heel, sneakers squeaking Julian is left flabbergasted while watching Allen’s retreating form. (Did Allen realize the gems he had just left in Julian’s hands? Apparently not)

 

It had however left Julian with a few more pieces of information to research - One, His father was dead? And two, Julian didn’t quite… believe him. Something was up with Allen and he was going to find out, no matter if it was the death of him. The second one was easy - DNA tests would show if Allen had an active Meta gene (They might even give him a clue to what type of Meta Allen was - Many Metahumans DNA was very obviously altered, a blinking red flag to someone who knew what they were looking for. Of course getting a sample would usually be harder… but Julian shares a lab. It’s all too easy to grab a strand of hair off Allen’s chair, all too easy to grab a saliva sample off his mug and all too easy to subtly test it off on the side.

 

But of course everything takes time and a Metahuman test was no different so it left Julian plenty of time to research Henry Allen. What Julian found was simply  _ fascinating.  _ Henry Allen was accused of killing his wife, Nora and was sent to jail for 15 years (Interesting. Their son, one Bartholomew Allen was then fostered by one Joseph West… So Detective West was Allen’s foster father…) before Harrison Wells confessed to the murders in video footage left to Allen after the Singularity… Doc Allen was freed and disappeared off the grid before he was killed by -  _ Wait one second - He was killed by Zoom?!?!  _ (Why would Zoom go after Doc Allen? Apparently according to the coroner's report Allen watched Zoom kill his father by shredding his chest and heart with a vibrating arm. The Flash and Savitar just got  _ so  _ much scarier. Julian would like to keep his chest intact thank you very much)

 

Julian’s eyes were just flicking over the file one more time - Some of the details were…  upsetting to say the least (Did Allen have to give a report of what he saw? That’s harsh - Even Alchemy hisses in agreement with that one) but Julian’s eyes were glued to the side note in the file. Apparently Allen’s metal state was unstable on the best of days - Suicidal on the worse. He had a feeling today was defiantly on the serious end of that scale, not that Julian could blame him.

 

“Albert! Scene down on 7th!”

 

Rushing to grab his equipment Julian didn’t notice his test was complete. The small LED screen blinked unsettling in the empty room, a haunting presence that exposed the fractures of their relationship.

 


	2. Fractured Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian thinks he knows all Barry's secrets - Oh how uninformed is he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this Trilogy - Fractured Relationship

“I trusted you!”  _ Your mistake. You shouldn't of trusted me. I’m a monster. I’m trying to help. But I wasn’t the only one who lied. You did too. You’re a meta.  _

 

“You’re evil Julian, I can’t believe it.”  _ You should. You trust too easily. You trust Frost. Where is she anyway Allen? I bet she wants to finish the job. Does she know that you are a Meta? She has too. _

 

“I should hand you in right now…”  _ Oh Allen, Beautifully playing your bluff. So innocent. I wonder if Savitar would let me keep you. He better. _

 

“You won’t.”  _ Deny me this Allen. You aren’t strong enough. Bite back. Make your father proud. Fight me. Show me your power. _

 

Allen has the decency to laugh - But it’s not a true laugh. It’s bitter and harsh and  _ god  _ it hurts.  _ I hate you. Why do you still care? You can’t help me Allen, no one can. _

 

“You know what the worst part is? I still want to help. I can’t do that if I dob you in…”  _ What? How can you help me. Nothing you can do could ever help. Don’t try Allen, it’ll just end in pain. Unless you want to show me what you can do? Are you brave enough Allen? _

 

“Savitar only cares from the strong Allen.”  _ Does he care about you? Please tell me he does. Please tell me I can keep you.  _

 

Hazel eyes meet his and Allen’s eyebrow raises “You don’t know why he is here do you? Of course you don’t - He doesn’t care Julian”  _ How would you know? You don’t work for Savitar. You aren’t his second in command. Jealous much? You spend all your time around Metas… are you going to confirm it?  _

 

“Don’t tell me you side with the humans Allen. What have they ever done for you? Miss Snow’s a Meta, I’m guessing Ramon is and didn’t West’s other son become a speedster? Seems like you prefer the company of Metas.”  _ What’s your long game Allen? Are you even playing the long game? Or are just winging it, like an idiot. No one can survive against Savitar, you know this. _

 

“So what if I do? We all were born human after all and we… we spent most of our lives as humans. We aren’t gods Julian”  _ But Savitar is. And he seems scared of The Flash. That’s two. Who says there can’t be more? _

 

“You know that isn’t true.”  _ I serve a god. I have no choice. _

 

“You think… You think Savitar is a god? I should've known - You haven't even seen him and you still worship him.”  _ No one can see him - he only shows himself to the worthy. He’s too powerful Allen, he’ll destroy you if he knew you felt like this.  _

 

“No one has seen him - “

 

“I  _ have! _ ”

 

_ What? Impossible. You lie Allen. He wouldn’t show his true form to a non-believer. He’s too smart for that. Unless… No. _

 

“Impossible”

 

“We are the impossible Julian”  _ So you say. _

 

“Haven’t seen you do many impossible things Allen apart from being perpetually late”  _ And survive a lightning blast. And change your eye colour. And get out of trouble 24/7. _

 

“Julian… Julian I can’t…”  _ Scared? Worried? Why? Do you think Savitar will punish you? Do you not want him to know? _ __  
  


“Why not? Would you kindly treat me to a small performance Allen.” Julian gestured to the floor, annoyance growing as Allen seemed to back off.  _ You can't be scared of showing me your powers… unless they are a dead give away? _

 

At first small sparks fly up Allen’s arm but they gradually condense into fully fledged lightning zapping around him, yellow halo of  _ power _ surrounding him and finally Julian gets to see the whole picture, golden eyes and all.  _ Marvelous, Powerful, Beautiful, Intoxicating.  _

 

Julian has never encountered such power before in such a weak body - Allen couldn’t harm a fly if he tried. He would be a brilliant addition to the team… if he was inclined to do so. Julian could only watch in wonder as the light show stopped and Allen slumped over in his seat, not with exhaustion though… Maybe he is out of fuel? Would a meta like him require a special fuel? His musing are interrupted as the smooth chimes ring out and Allen practically sprints out the door.

_ What the hell? _

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later Julian feels Savitar probe their connection, it’s as strong as always and un-ignorable (As much of a pain that is) 

 

_ I am done on this earth Julian. He is dead. _

 

_ Do I need to clean up? _

 

_ No… Let the body be found by his team. It has been good working with you Alchemy. _

 

_ Savitar - You are leaving so soon? _

 

_ No need to stay when he is gone. The Speedsters of this world were too reliant on his speed - kill him and the rest will follow with time. Goodbye Julian Albert. _

 

* * *

 

 

As Julian walked into the lab the next morning Detective West was slumped over Allen’s desk, a box discarded besides him. He looked… broken, as if someone had died.  _ Did West know The Flash? Did he care for him? Where is Allen? Why isn’t he… _

 

_ No.  _


	3. Fractured Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Flash's death from Julian's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get dark and there are mentioned to major character deaths all over the place so for that I'm going to give you a warning. **Major Character Death!** I usually hate killing off characters unless it's Barry or Nate but I just had to here.

It didn't feel like Christmas - all the colours were faded, jagged edges and soft alluring tones making Julian's heart break again. Savitar was gone, off to conquer the next universe in the infinite multiverse and Julian was left with nothing but regret. The lab was cold all the time because _Barry had always turned on the heater._ Chemicals were disorganised and Julian couldn't care because it just reminded him of how Barry was so OCD about them, spend hours fussing and organising them so they were just right and ignoring Julian as he hummed soothing tunes. Not that Julian cares for music anymore - it just reminds him of Barry.

  
The official story going around the station that it was a rouge Meta with a grudge against the CSI - his body had been found mangled and abandoned in an alley across from the Police Station. Singh had taken one look at Julian and forbid him from working on the case - apparently he was too close to Barry. Everyone knew Julian felt guilty about _something_ \- they all presumed it was the fact that he couldn't help his fellow CSI (It didn't help that Detective West had suddenly asked for a transfer - Central City reminded him too much of his foster son so the station found themselves suddenly down a detective and CSI.)

  
Crime skyrocketed before anyone noticed and Julian was too busy to grieve properly. Every case of a rogue metahuman testing their powers and killing someone haunted him _because it was on his conscience._ If he had hadn't helped Savitar, haven't succumbed to the power of Alchemy the Flash and Barry Allen would be running around cleaning up the city and keeping it safe. Every time Julian walked into the lab he waited for the sarcastic comment about his expression or how he looked like death but every time he was greeted by _silence_. The lab was cold and empty and there was only one person to blame for that.

  
-

  
Slowly crime dropped again when two new heroes emerged to protect it, much to Julian’s dismay Vibe and Frost (The Frost he knew had a ‘Killer’ tacked in front of it - but thinking about her, her kidnapping, Savitar, all of it just led his mind towards Barry and how he begged Julian not to turn Frost in, to give her a second chance. _“She's not… Caitlin when she's using her powers. They do something to her - twist her morals and ideals.” And I hated her, hated you, hated him when I was the monster, taking out my weakness and pain on a meta with no chance who just wanted help. I killed you, the purest person I know knew because you were good, doing your best. Because you were right_.)

  
Cities mourn in there own ways - in Gotham you can see it, the dirt, grime, _criminals_ in the street as the city tries to put a bandaid on a gaping wound- it doesn't help, doesn't _work_ but the city is too far gone, dying and coughing out its last breath any day. Star fluxed and waned, its pulse racing as it ran far, far away from it its problems with a precious few left behind to help it. Money heals all wounds they wish - but the rubble of the Glades can't be fixed. All the problems catch up to it and it stumbles, one quick swipe shaking its crumbling foundations and destroy the city in a blaze. Central on the other hand never ran even though it was famous for its speedsters, waiting and hopping it's shining glory will save them. When it's snuffed out, the light gone the city is paralysed, waiting for its doom. History shows someone or something will stand up in darkness and become the next light destroying the city but this time?

  
Luck has just run out.

  
Frost goes on a rampage ( _Like I knew she would. She's too powerful and the darkness is calling - you can't ignore it._ ) killing 12 in the process - Vibe goes missing at the same time leading everyone to believe Frost (Killer Frost now) targeted him first. The media is too afraid and the city plunges into darkness as the flickering light of the makeshift hero and crocodile tears of the villain finally snuff out with no one to replace them. He’s too late to save the baby West’s, watching as Killer Frost slaughters the speedster (Where was this speedster when the city fell apart?) and the reporter next, heat and life draining out of them. Julian knows he's just witnessed something terrible as the storm clouds chase the city and whisper in his ear, souls of the dead mourning and screaming as they are helpless to stop the death of it.

  
_You failed us._  
_You couldn't help us._  
_You left us to die._  
_Everyone’s death is on you._  
_We had families._  
_This city was safe until you arrived._  
_You could do so much._  
_Help us._

  
Julian blocks it all out, heart pounding and ears screeching. He just wants the nightmare to be over, his eternal punishment to end. He doesn't want to see _his_ city die, and to see _his_ friend cause it. Julian watches everyone who ever set foot in those labs die, a cold and heartless death at the hands of a frozen scientist. He just _watches_ , too weak and scared to stop or help. This is all his fault, he started it when he helped Savitar kill the one thing keeping the city above the inky waves.

  
_It's not your fault. Just help them. Where those failed before you stand stronger and fight._

_  
Please Julian?_

  
Central’s destruction stops as soon as Alchemy turns up - everyone of the rouge Metas, including Killer Frost believe him to be on their side - After all, he did help _kill The Flash_. Alchemy though, doesn't seem interested in helping them - he takes no prisoners except one and locks her in abandoned pipeline under the abandoned labs where she starves and ghosts haunt the halls. These don't whisper hateful comments or pleas for help - No these just have one message for him - _Thank you_.

  
All fall silent after that one - All except one.

  
_It wasn't your fault - I don't blame you. You couldn't of know he was going to kill me that night._

_  
Don’t regret what you don't need to Julian. You proved yourself in the end._

_  
That is all that matters._


End file.
